Rayna's Reign
by MintDiamond
Summary: War has torn Narnia apart for seven years since Caspian narrowly escaped an assassination attempt by his uncle, Miraz the Usurper. However, hope comes from an unlikely village girl named Rayna and her talking ferret Trisket. With her fierce loyalty for the Old Narnians and extraordinary powers, Rayna unwittingly starts a chain of events that changes Narnian history forever.
1. Miraz's Plan

Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it :) I've taken inspiration from C.S. Lewis's _Prince Caspian_ and this story takes place in the time between Caspian escaping from his uncle and the Second Battle of Beruna. Feel free to help me out with writing and grammar and ideas for what could happen in the story. I have the next couple of chapters already written so if you like my intro, I'll post the rest up. Happy reading!

* * *

The Usurper paced his dark throne room in a black fury that even his closest advisers feared to try and penetrate with reason. They stood around the edge of the room, covered by flickered shadows cast by the dim torches lit on the walls.

They savoured the shadows; it was the only thing hiding them from the wrath of their King and master Miraz whose angry breaths blew angrily through his nostrils as he growled angry questions from his throat.

"How many years," he snarled at no one in particular, "has it been since that _traitor,"_ the last word hissed through his teeth like a curse, 'escaped from his bed and from out under our very noses?"

The advisers shuffled uncomfortably.

"How many?" He stood to face the group. "Glozelle?"

Glozelle's iron eyes glinted in the firelight as he stepped forward to address his king. "It has been seven years since the boy escaped, sire. We still search for him and fight his rebellion and these 'Old Narnians' daily and are coming ever closer to-"

His answer was cut short by the Usurper's scathing reply.

" _Boy?_ " Miraz spat, striding towards pushing his face so close that Glozelle's that the adviser could feel the king's breath tickling the base of his throat. "Would you call a twenty year old man raised during a war a mere _boy?_ He is a threat!" Miraz paused and licked his lips before continuing. "He and his _animals_ are an abomination."

The advisers barely breathed as silence weighed heavily within the room as the King breathed slowly. He seemed to calm himself after his outburst, but all knew that when Miraz was calm, his most evil commands were given.

"He is gaining the support of my people," Miraz breathed heavily as he lowered himself onto his throne, "He is buying their _trust_ with gold and food stolen from _my_ vaults. And he parades false monarchs around for people to worship, claiming they are from the old times. My treacherous people have even started welcoming these talking animals into their homes."

He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Another of his advisers stepped forward. The others looked at him in alarm and one even shook his head slightly. But the man was young and seemingly unnerved by the huge hulk of a man resting upon his throne.

"Your Majesty."

Miraz lifted his gaze, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. The adviser cleared his throat slightly nervously before speaking clearly to his King.

"Why not play this young menace and his alliances at their own game?"

Miraz's eyebrows rose further, but his eyes did not move. "Go on." The adviser straightened his shoulders before continuing.

"Caspian and the four false monarchs of old have not only waged physical war to claim Narnia, but they have made themselves… available to the poor and the workers of this land. By giving them false sympathy, the people of Narnia have false hope and will therefore side with the enemy should they have to chose who to follow.

Miraz nodded slowly. "Carry on, Tuthos."

Tuthos nodded. "Well, why not follow the same idea as them, but give the people a higher level of charity in order to gain their support. This war is no longer a case of battles fought and won – we now need to look to the people of Narnia to decide whom they want as their ruler."

Miraz leant forward in his throne. "What would you suggest?"

Tuthos paused. "Marriage."

A pause followed this statement as Miraz cleared his throat.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

"Marriage to a common girl," Tuthos said simply. "Not only would you be accepting one of the poor's own into your home, you would be able to gain her trust exclusively. Get her talking. Find out who in each village is taking in talking animals and accepting Caspian and the Kings and Queens of old as their rulers. Then, you can squash out the traitors. Find the rebels who support Caspian's cause and crush their force once and for all."

Miraz thought this plan through carefully. The castle had been quiet since his beloveds had died all those years ago. The loss of his dear Prunaprismia and son still pained him deeper than he ever showed. Their state funeral cost had unfortunately caused a steep rise in taxes for the year, but it couldn't be helped. But all in all, a new wife to read to him and sing pretty songs wasn't a terrible idea. Whoever she would be would also help him weed out the rebellion and win this war once and all.

Miraz stood, placed his hands on Tuthos's shoulders and kissed both his cheeks. "Where shall we begin this fine plan of yours, dear Tuthos?" The young man smiled wryly.

"We go to the village closest to the last known whereabouts of the rebel's camp. We go to Lantern Waste."


	2. The Village Waits

"Rayna."

"Rayna?"

 _"_ _RAYNA!"_

Rayna woke with a startled shout as she sat up with a jolt and rubbed her eyes blearily. She looked around, still feeling groggy as the last wisps of sleep floated through her mind as she tried to remember what time she'd sat down to read a few pages of her book. The sun was high in the sky, much too high for her liking. She looked down the field towards her village to see her brother running towards her as his fat little legs would carry him.

"Oh no," she muttered as she realised she'd overslept again and was late for whatever she had been roped into doing this evening. Her eyes flew open in horror as she remembered what day it was and what she was late for. After wrapping her book in a scarf and hiding it under a rock, she shouted, "by His mane, not _today!_ Trisket, wake up!"

A nut-brown ferret laying on a sun-baked rock opened one eye. "I told you this would happen."

"You said you'd wake me!"

"I tried. But you batted me away and barely even stirred, so I said to myself, I said ' _Trisket, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em_ ' and look where we are now."

"Just _come on!_ We're going to be so late! _"_

Trisket yawned and stretched noisily. He bounded straight onto Rayna's shoulder and curled himself gently around her neck as she set off at a run down the hill. She met her rosy-cheeked brother halfway down, and both stopped to catch their breath.

"You… promised… you wouldn't… be late," Niron panted as he pulled his sister by her hair gently. It was his quiet way of telling her off when she'd done something wrong. "You need to stop doing this, Uncle Roy is getting madder by the minute!"

"Well, standing around talking isn't going to buy us any more time now is it?" Rayna tweaked her little brother's nose just as gently in rebuke as he giggled. "Come on Little Nit, we need to get home!"

They both hurtled down the hill. Trisket deftly switched shoulders, jumping onto Niron and affectionately nuzzled into the young lad's ear, making him squeal in delight. As they came closer and closer to their village home of Lantern Waste, they could hear the hustle and bustle of the townspeople preparing for the unexpected arrival of the King himself.

Shopkeepers put their finest wares in freshly polished windows and apprentices hurried around with brooms to sweep the street. Teenage boys fought over who would be asked to join the army and girls wondered whether the King and his soldiers would be handsome, giggling and cooing as they did so.

"What do you reckon the announcement is going to be?" Rayna shouted as they tore through the village market. "Do you think there'll be a ban on taxes?"

"Free pies for a whole week?" Niron yelled excitedly as he dodged a stand with clucking chicken cages stacked on top of each other. He thumbed his nose at Farmer Fot who waved his fist angrily at the pair.

"A dance for the whole village!"

"No bedtimes ever again!"

Their guesses became wilder and wilder until all they could do was burst into giggles as they hurtled through the front door of the alehouse their uncle owned. True to Niron's word, Uncle Roy was pacing furiously in front of the serving bar, wiping down stools as he muttered crossly to himself.

"By my beard, that girl will be the death of me. Why she decides to fill her head with nonsensical stories instead of doing her chores on time, I will never- _mind that table!_ "

Unfortunately, Niron and Rayna had hurtled into the alehouse so quickly they'd clattered straight into some furniture that overturned with a loud bang. Trisket growled in fury as he had fallen off Niron's shoulder and ran haughtily up the stairs. Uncle Roy sighed as he pulled them up and helped them lift the heavy table back into place.

"Now you've made your mouse thing angry and you're both filthy. Rayna, boil hot water for the basin and help Niron wash then make sure he's appropriate for His Majesty's arrival into town. Niron, get me my hammer and tools so I can put the new alehouse sign outside. I tell you two, it's a beauty."

He strode to behind a bar and heaved out a large plaque from behind it. He fondly polished it with a rag and showed them his newly commissioned sign.

"The White Stag, _"_ Rayna read aloud whilst Niron nodded his approval. "It was worth the wait, Uncle?"

"Yes." Uncle Roy heaved it over his shoulder. "Natural white oak and a sap varnish finish imported all the way from the Lone Islands. This will double our customer Rayna, they'll be pouring in by the dozen. Tell Niron I'm waiting for him outside."

As Rayna stoked the fire, Niron came inside from handing Uncle Roy his tools. He ran to the corner of the room and kneeled next to his flowerpot. His bottom lip stuck out and he prodded the earth and stroked the shoot of his apple tree.

"It's all brown," he said sadly.

"That's because you keep touching it." Rayna wiped her hands on her apron and leant over her brother's project. "Look, why don't you take the hot water and start washing? Leave it to breathe a little bit then we'll take it outside before we go to the Lantern Grove to meet the King."

Niron left and Rayna leant over the limp little plant. She looked around to make sure she was alone, before digging her fingers into the earth. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body started to hum and her hand slowly warmed as the earth moistened. She could feel the roots absorbing her power and wrapping around her fingertips.

Upon opening her eyes the little plant was inches taller, with fresh green leaves sprouting from the stem. Pleased with her work, Rayna dusted her hands and turned to boil more water for the fire as Uncle Roy entered, beaming with pride.

"The King himself will see that sign and will request a drink from here," he stated proudly. Looking into the corner he let out a grunt of surprise.

"Niron's little plant thing is doing well. Now you should go and change, Rayna. Wear your best dress, everyone in the town is dressing in their finest. Oh, put another log on the fire will you? It's chilly in here."

"Yes, Uncle," Rayna stood with her hands clasped behind her back as Uncle Roy vanished up the stairs. She checked to make sure he was really gone. She snapped her fingers and the fire leapt up the chimney, throwing heat and light into the room.

Satisfied with her work, she followed her family up the stairs to get ready for the arrival of the King. She looked out the window of her tiny bedroom, and watched a whole village wait with bated breath to see what the most powerful man in the kingdom could possibly want from them.


	3. Lantern Grove

As dusk fell, the townspeople trickled into the Lantern Grove on the Northwest side of the village. Rayna held tightly onto Niron's hand as they relied on the tall figure of their uncle to cut a path through the crowd.

The clearing was usually silent and empty, but now black Telmarine flags fluttered over dark tents that clustered one edge of the open space. Rayna noticed the tents were pitched far away from the lamppost, backing onto the dense forest.

Lantern Grove with its lone lamppost held no real significance for the people of Lantern Waste. It was mostly a source of horror stories for mothers, warning their children not to wander into the woods, as the top of the unlit lamppost held the home of tiny, evil sprites. Of course, this prompted most children to bet each other to run and touch the lamppost in the centre of the clearing for as long as they dared before running back to their friends, shrieking with delighted fear as they collected penny sweets as a reward.

Rayna used to do this as a child, and she was aware Niron did the same his friends during the summer evenings before it was dark. The adults of the village usually frowned upon this, but nothing harmful came of it unless someone lost themselves in the woods on the way back.

Rayna was glad she had dressed herself well, as all of the villagers had put on their best finery. Farmer Fot had dug out his best cap and Madam Litley had ever gone as far as to place a peacock feather on her hat.

Rayna quietly smoothed down her dress that had been her mother's. It was a deep, leafy green that cinched at the waist and fell gracefully to her ankles. She always rolled up her sleeves as she sometimes assisted Uncle Roy at his inn, but today the sleeves fitted all the way down to her wrists, laced together by delicate gold velvet cords. Her dark hair was pulled out of its usual plait and fell gracefully down her shoulders and back. A tiny golden amulet of a lion's head she had received on her sixteenth birthday hung at the base of her throat.

Rayna had swelled with pride when she'd put her dress on earlier and realised she was finally tall enough to fit it. Uncle Roy nodded his approval and commented that he thought his sister had returned from the dead when Rayna had descended down the stairs.

Rayna turned to speak to her brother but noticed a small lump underneath the back of his shirt. She pulled Niron towards her and sat on her knees to study the lump warily.

"Have you hurt yourself?" she asked concernedly.

"Oh no, it's nothing," Niron mumbled, his cheeks glowing crimson as he tried to twist away from his sister. But as Rayna poked the lump, it's squeaked indignantly. Rayna gasped as Trisket's whiskered little head popped out of Niron's shirt collar for all to see.

"Trisket!" Rayna explained in surprise. Then her face darkened as she realised what her brother had done.

"Niron…" she growled quietly enough for her uncle not to notice. She turned her brother to face her.

"I told you Trisket was to stay at home."

"I tried!" Niron stammered nervously as Trisket poked his head around the boy's neck to look a Rayna innocently. "But he kept on climbing in there, and he looked so scared at being left alone I couldn't help it!"

"Niron, you don't- ah, both of you are in trouble when we get home! Give Trisket to me."

Niron handed over the ferret, his head hung in shame. Rayna unlaced one of her sleeves and the ferret slid up her arm and positioned himself so his head was poking out of the nape of her neck.

"You should feel terrible," Rayna hissed at the unabashed ferret quietly enough for no one to hear, "Niron had no idea you knew what happening here, and the King _hates_ talking animals. You could get my family arrested if you are discovered here tonight!"

Trisket's fur bristled. "I am not one of your dumb animals Rayna. I am a free talking animal that can come and go wherever he pleases. And don't worry; I didn't say a single word to Niron. He still thinks I'm simply your…" his whiskers twitched in distaste as he finished his sentence, "… pet."

"Why are you so interested in seeing the King anyway?"

"War politics. It's one of my favourite subjects! I also don't trust you not to drift off in case anything important happens, you have a terrible habit of doing that."

"Did you say something?" Uncle Roy looked quizzically over his shoulder at Rayna.

"Not at all Uncle, you must be imagining things," Rayna smiled sweetly.

A hush fell over the village as the two soldiers marched from the tents, carrying a carved wooden throne with black, velvet seats and placed it in front of the lamppost. Another tent flap opened, and two men emerged. One was young and pale, with a small goatee curled around his chin and watery, darting eyes that looked over the village that seemed hungry.

Rayna felt a small shiver down her spine when she looked at him. He reminded her of a snake, silently clever who seemed tranquil, but would deliver a deadly bite as soon as your back was turned.

The other man held the air of a wise scholar, but a scholar whose knowledge lay in dark secrets and black lore. His eyes were a cold iron grey that held no emotion – he was in the business of politics, and politics had no place for feelings. His hair and beard were oiled elegantly, and his perfected look with his dark aura made him an intimidating man.

As the tent flap opened, the entire village seemed to hold its breath. Rayna felt Niron clutch onto her hand nervously. She reassuringly squeezed her brother's fingers, and glanced at her uncle, who remained perfectly still, but his eyes had a steely glint to them.

Only Trisket seemed undisturbed. He nosed his way slightly further over Rayna's shoulder, and watched carefully as the village held its breath as they all caught their first glimpse of the mad king.

Every fibre in Rayna's body screamed to run as a huge man strode towards the villagers before casually reclining against his throne to regard his people. This was not the frail, greying man she had imagined in her head; he looked a battle worn warrior whilst a crazed glint rested in his eyes, waiting to be provoked so the king could unleash his powerful insanity to anyone who crossed him.

An owl hooted overhead and the moon peered over the trees. Torches were lit around the king and villagers to penetrate the onyx night.

Silence ensued. Nobody dared to move as their own monarch sized them up, seeing if any trace of the rebellion had found its way into their homes.

"Tonight," Trisket breathed into Rayna's ear, "is going to change the people of Lantern Waste forever."

The owl floated silently past the moon as it flew to a score of trees. It landed on a broad tree branch and clicked its beak, searching the area for a mouse or a rat for dinner.

When the owl was sure it wasn't being followed, it travelled slightly further north and landed on the mossy ground below.

"Miraz has arrived, Your Majesties," she hooted softly, "I shall continue scouting from above and hear what he is saying. There is an advisor whom I do not recognise. He is young."

The bushes rustled and three faces emerged from the bush. Two were girls, with the same noses and the same blue eyes, the other being a young man, with the slight features of a boy still remaining in his face. The youngest girl thanked the owl for her good work this evening.

"Not at all, Queen Valiant." The owl raised a wing to salute the team. "I can only hope that what Miraz is planning is simply delivering speech to the our loyal villagers to gain their support during this war, and he isn't planning anything else."

She then took to the sky and soared back towards Lantern Grove. The boy shook his head tiredly.

"Of all the villages he had to chose," he muttered as he concentrated on pointing his looking glass towards the clearing, "he had to choose the one that was most loyal to our cause. I really need to thank Edmund again for letting us use this, your world really has the most amazing inventions."

"Narnia is our world now," the older girl said as tied her hair tightly into a bun as she tried to work out what was going on in the clearing, "and Lucy, please get off my foot, you're giving me pins and needles."

"Sorry Sue," Lucy muttered as she shifted her position, "what do you think is going to happen here tonight Caspian?"

"Who knows?" Caspian pulled the looking glass away from his eye as he regarded his two friends. "Miraz hasn't left his castle unless it's to engage in battle for seven years. I just hope he hasn't got a plan up his sleeve that can change the lives of these villagers in any way. Now quiet, girls. We need to concentrate."


End file.
